


Ball Monokuma x Reader

by invsanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Amazing, Angst, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Other, Sad, ball monokuma lol, crackfic, danganronpa - Freeform, honestly i dont even know whats happening, how does ao3 even work, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invsanity/pseuds/invsanity
Summary: a fucking tragedy
Relationships: Ball Monokuma/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. the begigning

**Author's Note:**

> ball monokuma vores someone in this fic so uhhh
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THISJNKAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best fic ever..

**Y/N POV**

"Anthoher day of hell." I said as I went to my daily janitor job in the alleyway. I hated the enviroejnment because it always smelled like a sack of shit but the job paid well.

It was a regular day of my job, I was just swepeojning the dusty ass floor until sudenly I heard a shuffle in the direv5tion of the garbage cans. "What the fat fuck!? Hello?" No answer.

_Fuck, I'm getting abcucted._

Suddenly a sexy ball with arms popped out. I froze and dropped my broom "Who?" I asked. 

"I'm Ball Monokuma what about you?" Ball monokuma said. "Hey there uwu I'm Y/N." I blushed.

"Me hot? No, no look at you looking like a whle snckack." Ball monokuma said to me as I fangirled in my head.

_HE CALLED ME, ME Y/N HOT!?_

"Let's go on a date Y/N right now." Ball Monokuma grabbed my hand.

_His hand is suprisngly soft, god damn._

Ball Monokuma dragged me to this fancy resteranintrant, it had the theme of red and gold. Definrtly expensisbv, he's a sugar daddy too hell ya. "Sit down bby" Ball Monokuma said to me as I blushed and sat down in the red chairs.

I looked at Ball Monokuma as he went to the register, the emplye looked freakrd out lmao what a pussy. "AAAAHHH GET OUT!" The empluryee screamd. I froze, the fuck she just said to my man? Who even is this crusty dusty ass bitch with her dollarama nail polsih. Suddenly I saw Ball Monokuma jump over the counter and vore her. And I can admit, it was hot. Everyone else in the restaurant screamed, but I just blushed teehee im not a junko enshima kinnie.

"Expenve meal for the girl/boy sitting over there right now or I'm gonna fuckig vore you all." He yelled.

_God damn.._

The empluyesees quickly got us the most expxknbeve meal and handed it over to us. Ball Monauka hopped back to me and sat down. "After this we go to my place and ill show you what I can rlly do" Ball Monokuka smirked.

_Oh my god im getting laid._

"thats pretyy sex of you ball monokua btw the way you vored that cashier was hot." I winked back.

"Yeah"

We ate our food and thej went to Ball Mknoukama's house. HE REALLY WAS A SUGAR DADDY, a whole ass masnion 5 awesomen cars and a fuckingb pool. "Wow, this is impresisive uwu.." I smilrd at Ball Moniokuma. "Thats not tlall come insidie." He smiled. He pushed open the dodors and I entered WOW HOLY SHIT MOTHER OF GOD SUGAR DADDY BALL MONOKUMA!!!11

"You're richu ricy huh?" I asked while looking at the marbled white floors.

"Hekl ya I am Y/N." Ball Monokuma siad as he granbed ny hand and then...

We kithed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true love <3 find out what haprn next


	2. Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR BAD WORD ALSO ITS SAD PLEASE GET UR TISSUES

My hart sykyrocketed when we kissed. I sware I could fly to the sky when we kissed. "B-ball Monokuma.." Y/N blushed furiously. Y/N opened thyr eyes a bt to see Ball Monokuma stairng back. Y/N jumpd back because they were so scared, Ball Monokuma laugehed and Y/N pulled off a giggle too. "You are very adorabwkle." Ball Monokuma said in a SEXY voice, he was so hot. Y/N blsuhed again "thanks hehe. how about we go have some fun." Y/N said and they went ot the room living.

"Wow ur so good at mario kart, Ball Monokuma." Y/N giglesd.  
"they call me The Ultimate Gamer, videogames are my hobby and i'm a fan of all genres bby." Ball Monokuma said it was very hot. 

"Ball Monokuma, this tetris game is cool as well." Y/N smiled cutely. "Yeah." Ball Monokuma stood up. "You can play, I need to use the shitter." Ball Monokuma walked away and went upsatirs.

3 hours later

"Ball Monokuma, whre are you?!?!?!??" Y/N tuened the videogame off. It's been 3thre hours, where did Ball Monokuma go?

Y/N got up and went upstairs and entred Ball Monokuma's bedroom and saw Ball Monokuma and Junk Monokuma siting next to each other holding HANDS. "WHAT THE FUCK BALL MONOKUMA ARE YOU CHETSTTING ON ME!!!?!?" Y/N started crying. 

"No bby it's not that at all" Ball Monokuma tried to explain but got interuroooppted.

"NO! FUCK YOU! YOU BITCHLET ASS OF A FUCKING WHORE!!!1+1++1! I'M DONE!" Y/N cried and ran downstaguieirs and grabbed their jacket. "wait here Junk Monokukma." Ball Monokuma stood up and chased after Y/N.

"Y/N!" Ball Monokuma shouted as Y/N ran out the door anndd runned into the road. Y/N cried maor and maor as they ran.

"Y/N wiat! Thers a cawr!" Ball Monokuma shouted and ran to the road. "WHAT IS IT STUPID B-" Y/N screamd and then turened around and just befre the cawr hit her she felt a falhsh of lite and she saw pink. Y/N looked arawoun, they were on the grass. "Ball Monokuma" Y/N said looknedninng arawoubd and then they're eye went on the road. Bal Monokuma was there covered in blooddodddd!!!!!! "BALL MONOKUMAA!!!!+!1" Y/N scremed and cryed and ran up to Ball Monokuma's s qu i sh y body and held him in their arns. "Ball Monokuma….." Y/N cried as thir tear hit Ball Monokuma Face. "Y/N bby... " Ball Monokuma crcryed and pulling ou t a ring. "I tkled to Junk Monokuma beecus i was goning to propose to you." Balll Monokuma laufed wekly. "What…"

"Wlll Y/N will u marry me plez?" BalL Monkuma weakly hekd out the ring. "Y-Yes!" Y/N vored the ring in honorf of Ball Monokuma. "I love you Y/N." Ball Monokuma cryed mre and more. "No!!!!!!! We can still get u to a hopeeetsal!" Y/N cryed.

"No, we cant… H*pe will only kieel me more." Ball Monokuma spoke. "Rember Y/N you are a sexcy janitorr-" Ball Monokuma's body went ckold. He was dead….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Y/N screamd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u cry? me too. chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
